Alternate Universe Teen wolf
by Kagome love Hiei
Summary: Enjoy, R/R let's me know that you think of the story the rated go up to M in latter chapters T for now


**This is another story I'm Working on, enjoy the story,**

 **Beta :** DarkAngelz200

 **Krissa.**

 **Anything anyone has ever said about not going into the forest at night had no idea how free it could make someone feel. Our paws hit the earth and we ran to the beat of our own drum. In the light of the moon my brother's fur shined like copper, a scrawl of golden hearts stained parts of him turquoise. To the human eye, we could never pass as wolves, but it wasn't a couple of humans that wolves like we had to be afraid of.**

 **I had smelled it first, the unfamiliar scent that had my fur on end.**

 **"Kris?"**

 **"Shh Niko." He stopped beside me, no doubt he understood why I needed his silence. Whoever it is made, their presence known as the crunch of leaves echoed.**

 **"It's about time you took me hunting Dad." She walked side by side with whom I've assumed is her father. There weren't many reasons a teenager came to the woods at night to hunt. Pair that with the fact that both she and her father carried crossbows, and I knew what I was looking at.**

 **"You need to know how to protect yourself Allison. Sometimes you end up in a life and death situation with nothing but yourself as a defense."**

 **"What about if I find my courtesan?" Beside me Neko sucked in a breath. I thought it was at the mention of a courtesan, a shifter counterpart to a hunter, but something else had shown up tonight.**

 **"I wouldn't-Allison!" Her father, bow up caught her attention as a werewolf burst out of the foliage, teeth bared. I ran towards them, his body slammed into mine as I came between the hunter and what I assumed was a rogue. We tumbled across the forest floor, jaws snapping, my claws sunk into his side and pulled down. He didn't stop to recover, instead he chose to seize my distraction as an opportunity to attack Allison once more.**

 **I couldn't let him hurt her, even if that meant this fight was going to take longer than I wanted it to. I knocked the werewolf out of midair, in the same moment I heard the sound of arrows flying through the air.**

 **Allison didn't hesitate as she loaded her bow. The rogue, unable to watch the both of us, had his back turned to her. His cries pierced my ears as each arrow embedded itself into his skin.**

 **It was then that I felt as if something had knocked me in the back of the head. For a second my vision blurred and my hearing spiked until the rogues soft whines sounded like screams. Allison was staring at me, her eyes wide as she no doubt felt the same force.**

 **-Kris? What's going on?- Neko's thoughts crowded into my brain. I had heard in legends that this is what it felt like, but I hadn't anticipated it would have happened so soon. From the face I was staring at I could tell that Allison's thoughts were much the same.**

 **-Neko, come out from that bush, would you?-**

 **-So I take it that the rogue is gone?-**

 **-Yeah, thanks for all your help. Your supervising skills are to kill for.-**

 **I kept my eyes trained on her father as I moved towards her. He still had his bow loaded and I knew that any sudden movement might look like an attack. I nudged her hand with my snout before disappearing behind her. It would be easier to talk to her if she could understand what I was saying.**

 **"Who are you?" Allison questioned as my joints snapped into place. Before I turned to face her and her father, I straightened out my shirt and pants. "You're a-"**

 **"My name is Krissa McGuire, this one here is my step brother Neko."**

 **"But you were just-"**

 **"I know."**

 **"And now you both just-"**

 **" Yeah," Neko responded. "We know." A glance at her father was enough to prevent me from stepping closer. Though I had no doubt he knew what we were, it was possible that he hadn't noticed his daughter tense up. She had to know what had happened, she was talking about it before the rogue had attacked.**

 **"I'm Chris Argent, and this is my daughter, Allison."**

 **"You're lucky we were in the area, or that could have ended a lot of worse." Neko had a point, though by the look on Allison's face, she was still trying to process what had just happened between us. I wanted to explain it to her, but the news wasn't the best conversation starter.**

 **"Shifters haven't set foot in Beacon Hills for twenty years." Chris said. "Strange of you both to show up when you did." Strange was one of the words I would have used. But what he said wasn't far from the truth, most shifter packs had moved out of this part of California years ago. Neko and I, as well as our brother, had grown up hearing the stories of the small town, but the thought of having to see it was never something we were concerned with.**

 **"We're not here to cause trouble."**

 **"I never said you were."**

 **"So you'll let us go then?"**

 **"I never said that either."**

 **"Dad, if they weren't-"**

 **"No," I had expected to sense the anger roll off him in waves, but all that registered was confusion. I could handle that a lot better than his anger. Neko turned his head toward me, waiting for me to say something so he didn't have to. But we didn't know these two hunters, though I felt like I could trust Allison, and even then I was going off some old legend to give me confidence. Someone had to say something though, and if Neko and I were going to get into Beacon Hills, then one of would would have to start talking.**

 **"Well," I began. "You see..."**

 **End.**


End file.
